


【零晃】花信风

by SakumaIki



Category: Ensemble stars!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 本故事的所有设定均为虚构，请勿深究，谢谢。文中夏目的表达方式为正常表达，并不根据国服翻译的来。





	【零晃】花信风

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事的所有设定均为虚构，请勿深究，谢谢。  
> 文中夏目的表达方式为正常表达，并不根据国服翻译的来。

春.

废刀令的颁布，让京都变得和平了许多，樱花纷繁，街市热闹，旅人坐在团子店门口品尝三色团子，不时有小孩们在道路上你追我赶。但那只是表面上的，巡查组忙得不可开交，不知是谁不小心打翻了放在桌边的文件堆，纸张纷飞，一张紧绷的脸抬起来，上面写满了怒气。  
“喂！小心点啊，要是受伤可不会就此放你的假。”  
“对、对不起，我现在就捡起来。”  
大神晃牙叹了口气，将手头上的资料叠好准备再看一遍，乙狩阿多尼斯出现在门口，一看见他在就直奔而来。  
“大神，你看这份报告。”  
“本大爷现在很忙，没空。”  
阿多尼斯弯下腰，靠近他的耳朵说：“是关于朔间前辈的。”  
晃牙皱起眉头，一把夺过来阅读，上面详细地写着这位罪犯的经历，他于昨天夜里企图抢劫路人，谁知一道黑影闪过，他挨了一刀就昏死过去，醒来发现被五花大绑扔在警察局门口，吹了一整晚的夜风。  
“现在颁布了废刀令，除了想要推翻新政府的武士，几乎没有人佩刀，可想而知……你要去哪里？”  
晃牙站了起来，面无表情地说了句“回家”就离开，出了门口，樱花花瓣随风而来，患有花粉症的晃牙敏感地打了个喷嚏，掏出手帕捂住口鼻迅速地往家里赶去。  
天边有着大片火烧云，云朵似乎会在下一秒燃成灰烬，晃牙为了能够养宠物拿出积蓄租下这间拥有小庭院的旧式房屋，他推开竹制的拦门，柯基犬兴奋地扑到他的腿上。  
“真乖啊，Leon，辛苦你看门口了。”  
晃牙伸出双手揉它的小脑袋，Leon吐出舌头，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着主人，纸门在这时拉开，挂在屋檐下的风铃发出轻响，赤脚走出来的人慵懒地打着哈欠，一身深蓝色和服衬得那人优雅温和，晃牙看了眼别在腰间的装饰用紫阳花花球，冷哼了一声。  
“早上好，小狗，今天回来得特别早喏，太阳还没彻底下山。”  
“对啊，多亏了某个人。”  
晃牙话里有话，朔间零没有反应，转身钻进内室，他也跟上去，不忘关门将可恶的花粉隔绝在外。初春还有些寒气，刚睡醒没多久的零披上印有浅色紫阳花图案的蓝色羽织，紫水晶耳坠在浓黑的头发间隙中闪烁着微光，他盘腿而坐，倒出冰凉的茶水，抿了一小口。  
“喂，吸血鬼混蛋，我问你……”  
“说吧，从汝进门口开始吾辈就知道汝有话要说。”  
“嘁，马后炮，”晃牙把零倒给他的茶水一饮而尽，“昨天夜里你把那个罪犯绑在警察局门口对不对？”  
零眨眨眼，猩红色的眼眸里写满疑惑：“为什么会把吾辈和罪犯联系在一起？”  
“昨天晚上你去了哪里？”  
“散步，小狗这是明知故问。”  
“那个人挨了一刀。”  
“那也无法证明是吾辈做。”  
“本大爷下班之前去见过那个罪犯，他的额头还留有木刀的刀痕，在京都佩刀的人少之又少，而佩戴木刀的人，只能是你。”  
零垂下眼眸，勾起了嘴角，身后放在刀架上的木刀保养得很好。  
“真是什么都逃不过汝的眼睛啊，吾辈差点以为汝是闻到罪犯身上有吾辈的味道。”  
“本大爷又不是狗！怎么可能闻到啊……混蛋，真的是你做的。”  
“吾辈只是刚好路过，又刚好使出这一刀罢了。”零的双手插在宽袖中，轻轻地笑了起来。  
“你答应过本大爷不会再出手的，这种时候就应该叫警察啊！”晃牙一把揪住他的领子，压低声音吼道，零不慌不忙地与他对视，这双金色的眸子十分澄澈，透出来的直率与真诚令人羡慕，零的手覆上晃牙的手背，摇了摇头。  
“吾辈以前曾为恶鬼，但现在不会了。”  
以前的他背负着家族的期望，拿起刀杀死一个又一个碍事者，踩着由尸体堆积而成的道路走来，直到他遇到晃牙，才离开这个黑暗的家族。  
晃牙松开手，烦躁地挠了挠头发：“本大爷不是这个意思……我是说，有困难就找警察，不要一个人扛着，你已经不是以前的你。”  
“嗯，有困难就找小狗，吾辈记住了。”  
“嘎啊啊啊啊，别歪曲本大爷的话啊！”  
内室又传来吵闹声，趴在地上的Leon汪了一声，下巴搭在交叠的爪子上，等待主人带他出去溜圈。

 

夏.

夏天的炎热并没有因为夜晚降临而减退，小小的庭院打理得很好，一排排番茄苗茁壮成长，零经常在番茄苗附近踱步，晃牙知道他在悄悄观察哪一颗番茄成熟了好摘下来偷吃。  
“咳咳。”  
身后传来刻意的咳嗽声，零停下脚步，转身时质地细滑的袖子也会荡起。  
“团子做好了？”  
“这种难不倒本大爷。”  
晃牙叉腰扬起得意的笑容，零快步走去拿起一串雪白的团子，沾上浓厚的酱汁送进嘴里，软糯的口感，恰到好处的咸味与丝丝甜味融合，零满足地眯起眼睛，吃了一个又一个。  
“喂，留点给阿多尼斯啊！”  
“吃完了再做就是了，汝应该有剩余的糯米粉。”  
“有啊，但是你刚吃完晚饭没多久，不应该吃那么多。”  
晃牙解开挽起袖子的带子，风突然泛起送来一丝清凉，晃牙顺势甩了甩头，把头发上的汗水甩干，他身穿灰蓝色的和服，突显出来的气质和穿制服时的他有些不一样，是介乎于大人与少年之间，成熟与稚嫩之间，零往前再走一步，抬手擦走他嘴角的酱汁。  
“干、干什么啊突然贴过来！”  
“小狗偷吃也不懂得擦嘴喏。”  
“不是偷吃，是试吃，看看味道有没有偏咸，”晃牙没好气地解释，不过静下心来一想，又反驳道，“这是本大爷做的，先吃一个很正常啊。”  
“团子要坐在一起吃才好吃。”  
零脱掉木屐，坐在走廊上，晃牙犹豫了一下，看见那头黑发被风吹开，露出耳朵。  
“小狗？”  
“哦哦，来了。”  
风吹散了遮蔽月亮的云，月光铺撒下来，两人偶尔拌嘴，偶尔沉默，Leon趴在晃牙的脚上，虽觉得很热，但没有赶走它，任由它在脚上呼呼大睡。  
“今天是满月啊。”  
“小狗见到满月会兴奋吗？”  
“为什么这样问？”  
“汝自称为狼，狼见到满月会嗷呜地嚎叫呢。”  
“哼，无聊，本大爷才不会做这种蠢事。”  
零眯起眼睛，任由这风拂过脸庞，他的手离晃牙的手很近很近，尾指稍微一动就能碰到，他的确这样做了，将晃牙的手包裹在掌心，温暖的安心的触感融化了他内心的冰块。晃牙撇了撇嘴，零就喜欢做这种浪漫的小动作，晃牙今天心情好，不做出反抗。  
“喂，吸血鬼混蛋，上次你到处流浪的故事还没说完啊。”  
“小狗不是不感兴趣吗？”  
“就当作打发时间，别废话了快点说。”  
零笑着说出在旅途所遇到的趣事，晃牙不时会提问，最后变成乖乖地听他讲述，零原本拉着晃牙的手，待他安静下来后，偷偷松开往后探，又得到一串团子，优哉游哉地吃了起来。吃完最后一个团子，晃牙居然还没有朝他大叫不要吃那么多，回头一看，他双手环胸头靠在柱子上睡着了，没有凶巴巴的表情，没有灿烂的笑容，只有最纯真的睡脸，浅色的月光覆在上面，接着是零的吻轻柔地落在额头，他给晃牙换了个姿势，让他靠着自己的肩膀，动作很轻，没有打扰晃牙的美梦。  
他也希望，这个属于自己的美梦能一直做下去。

秋.

晃牙当上巡查组组长，更加忙得不可开交，他回家匆匆洗了个澡，换上新的制服又要出门，零正好醒来逮住他交换了一个深吻，嘴唇留下零咬过的痕迹，惹得晃牙脸红着逃出来，站在门口等待的阿多尼斯担心地询问，反而被骂了一顿。  
这么一去就是一个星期，期间也没有回来过。  
整天被迫和零憋在家里的Leon受不了，叼着狗绳满怀期待地望着零，他走到哪Leon就走到哪，没办法，只能给它绑上狗绳出去溜圈。  
深秋的傍晚，落叶纷纷，木屐踩在厚厚的落叶层上，发出脆脆的响声，Leon一路狂奔，带着零来到警察局门口，呜咽了一声，所幸的是零体力很好，即使穿着木屐也能跟上Leon的速度。  
“汝是循着主人的味道来到这里，真是了不起啊，吾辈和汝一样想念他，不过现在还不行，吾等都得忍耐。”  
零蹲下来揉了揉Leon的脑袋，Leon歪歪头，看起来似懂非懂，零拉着它离开，它还念念不舍地回头看一眼。突然，零觉得狗绳一紧，力气之大让他整个人往后退了两步。  
“Leon君，怎么了？”  
大神晃牙站在不远处，看了一眼Leon，又看了眼零，僵在原地，他还保持着左手按住右手手臂伤口的姿势，鲜血涂满了手指。  
“是朔间前辈，你好。”  
阿多尼斯快步上前打招呼，零点了点头，没有像往常那样和阿多尼斯聊上几句，而是直勾勾地看着身后的人。不知什么时候松开了狗绳，Leon跑过去扒拉晃牙的裤脚，闻到血味的它显得很不安。  
“这是怎么回事？”零询问道，语气毫无波澜。  
“这几天京都动乱，大神在出任务的时候被武士所伤，我现在正准备和他去看医生。”  
“可否把小狗交给吾辈？吾辈会好好照顾他的。”  
阿多尼斯为难地看向晃牙，当事人仍然沉默不语，而且零的表情看上去很恐怖，阿多尼斯点点头，侧过身让出空间给晃牙走过去。  
“吸血鬼混蛋，本大爷……”  
“走吧。”  
零弯腰捡起狗绳，递给阿多尼斯，麻烦他先带Leon回去，接着和晃牙一前一后拐进巷子。晃牙知道，如果这个时候不选择跟零走，可能会被强行抱起来带走，失血过多导致脑袋晕乎乎的，晃牙走起路来左摇右晃，觉察到这一点的零放慢脚步，手搭在他的腰上扶着走。  
走出巷子右转就能看见一家有些破旧的店铺，不知名的藤蔓缠绕着木屋的屋檐，垂下来成了遮阳挡雨的“布帘”，零拂开葱绿的藤蔓，也弄响了高挂的风铃，伴着清脆的铃声，他们走进了这家医馆。  
“总觉得这里奇奇怪怪的。”  
“抱歉，让你产生了奇怪的感觉，不过这就是我们医馆的特色，好久不见，零哥哥。”  
像猫一样的男子从暗处走出来，红发间一缕挑染十分显眼，晃牙冷哼一声，小声嘟囔这个称呼是什么鬼。  
“吾辈的小狗受伤了，要麻烦逆先君帮忙处理喏。”零笑着回答。  
“这里不是动物医馆，零哥哥找错地方了吧，罢了，这次我就帮帮忙。”  
“烦死了，如果做不到就拒绝啊！”晃牙忍不住发飙了。  
“救死扶伤是医生的本职，这次就先不和你这只小狗计较。”逆先夏目掀开灰色调的布帘，示意他进去。  
“喂，吸血鬼混蛋，你介绍的医生到底行不行啊？”  
“汝现在可是还在流血，为什么还会有那么多精力叫嚷啊，”零无奈摇头，“进去吧，这是吾辈的友人的徒弟，尽管放心。”  
晃牙无话可说，现在这种情况只能进去，一只白鸽扑腾着飞出来，在他们头顶盘旋了一周后落在零的肩头。  
“零哥哥，既然来了，就去见见师父吧。”  
“嗯，听说日日树君成为了皇帝身边的参谋者，很了不起，吾辈这就去会面。”  
“皇帝？参谋者？这都什么啊……”  
未曾见过的医馆、奇怪的医生、莫名其妙的对话……这一切对他来说都很陌生，他意识到自己和零度过了两个春夏秋冬，仍然没有彻底了解他，关于他的过去、他的孤独、他的背负，晃牙都是一知半解，他处于被动的状态，零说什么，他就听什么，零做什么，他也陪着做什么，要是有一天零说要继续流浪，那怎么办……  
“进来吧，现在胡思乱想也没用，得优先处理伤口。”  
夏目像是看穿了他的心事，露出神秘的笑容。  
不一会儿，里面就传来晃牙的怒吼声，希望夏目不要逗玩得太过分，零笑了笑，朝更里面的门走去。

不打算长时间逗留的零被夏目以“想要和零哥哥好好聊天”为由留下来吃晚饭，期间经历了猫狗大战和鸽子乱飞，吃饱喝足的两人显得疲惫不堪。  
“再让本大爷遇到那个家伙，一定不会放过他！”  
“都是因为汝这样，这顿饭才会吃得那么累喏。”  
“你没资格怪本大爷吧，一直喊着有没有难喝的番茄汁，吵死了。”  
“不要在番茄汁前面加‘难喝’两个字啊。”  
零拂开垂下的藤蔓，外面正在下雨，指尖沾有雨珠，晃牙砸了咂嘴，叫嚷着这天气真是烦人，夏目抱着一把油纸伞追出来，递给了他，零连忙道谢。  
“干得不错啊，不过你的事可不会因此一笔勾销。”  
“我不需要你的原谅，而且这把伞是给零哥哥的。”  
零打开米色的油纸伞，也打断了他们的话，晃牙不情不愿地站在零的旁边，他看了眼包扎的手臂，将羽织脱下披在晃牙身上防止伤口碰到水，随后重新接过油纸伞。这一连串熟练的动作让晃牙觉得在夏目面前怪不好意思的，用没受伤的手臂撞了撞零，两人缓缓走进雨中。  
“现在的哥哥们看起来很幸福啊，我们‘五奇人’是不是开始迎来真正的人生？”  
夏目的声音很快就被雨声冲刷开来。  
“逆先君说什么了？”  
“没什么，再见。”

 

冬.

雪停了。  
鲜血滴在白色雪层上开出了花，黑色的身影靠着树干，脏兮兮的脸上还能看出鼻尖被寒风冻红了，作为实习警察第一次出任务居然弄得如此狼狈，回去可能会被前辈们嘲笑，嘲笑就嘲笑吧，现在主要的是他迷路了，分不清小镇是在哪一个方向，望着白茫茫的一片空地，他感到强烈的眩晕感，伤口传来的痛楚不断地刺激神经，他深吸一口气，再也支撑不住往后倒下。  
“喂……没事……”  
一把声音拉回了思绪，他倒进一个冰冷的怀抱，条件反射想要挣脱，只听那人说：“看汝的制服是警察喏，汝失血过多就不要再动了，先把药吃了，吾辈会帮汝重新包扎伤口。”  
他的声音很好听，在空旷的雪地上扩开来，融进寒风中，晃牙咬紧牙摇头，谁要吃一个来路不明的人给的药啊，可对方捏住他的脸颊强迫张开嘴，迅速将药塞进去，药味苦到他皱起五官，那人看见了后忍不住笑出来。  
“这是友人给的疗伤药，很有效的，看，血开始止住了。”  
原本失去知觉的双手可以慢慢抬起来，他勉强自己站起来，固执地推开那人。  
“唔，连一句谢谢也不会说吗？”  
“本大爷没有拜托你这样做，”稍微恢复力气的晃牙瞪向他，那是一双红色的眼眸，像是浸过地狱的鲜血，他愣了愣，别开了视线，“不过……谢谢你。好了，你快点走，不要挡路了。”  
“不需要帮汝包扎伤口吗？”  
“本大爷的事不用你管。”  
“难不成汝不知道去小镇的路怎么走？”  
“……不是不知道，只是不熟悉！”晃牙连忙辩驳。  
“往东南方向走，穿过小树林就是了。”  
“为什么要对不认识的人那么好啊？你这家伙小心点，不要被骗走了。”  
“嗯，被一只野犬骗走也不错。”  
“你说谁是狗？啊？信不信现在就以侮辱警察为由抓你回去。”  
靴子陷入染了血的雪里，晃牙终于觉察到不对劲的地方，他的血已经止住了，但是雪地上还有新鲜的血迹，他一把抓起旅人的手，血沿着袖子边缘滴出。  
“难不成你只有一颗疗伤药？”  
“被发现了啊，吾辈以为受伤的野兽的嗅觉会变得迟钝。”  
“我和你素不相识，为什么要做到这种程度？”  
旅人……应该称为武士会更好，武士的左手摩挲着木刀刀柄，轻轻地笑了，但是在晃牙眼里，那笑容是虚伪的。  
“仅仅是想救人，并无其他意思。难道是吾辈抢了汝的本职所以惹汝生气了？”  
“哼，本大爷不会这么小气，看你的穿着价值不菲，肯定舍不得撕烂当绷带，本大爷就施舍给你吧。”  
他掏出口袋里的绷带，发现已经被血浸湿，尴尬地塞回去，狠下心来撕开内衬，弄成布条给他包扎伤口。  
“小狗包扎得不错。”  
“那是当然的，本大爷经常受伤，就自己给自己包……喂，你这个没礼貌的家伙！本大爷叫大神晃牙，别小狗来小狗去的。”  
“既然汝报上名来，那吾辈也要配合。吾辈名为……零。”  
“朔间……”晃牙看到漂亮羽织上印有的浅色的家纹，停下了手中的动作，“是那个朔间家族吗？”  
前辈们提醒过身为新人的他，要特别留意朔间家族的人，他们喜欢躲在黑暗中，不与他人交往，无人知晓他们的收入来源，也没人知道这个家族是如何发展壮大的，近年来有流言说继承人离家出走，家族乱成一团糟，关于他们的动向也变得少之又少。零不着痕迹地抽出衣袖，晃牙警惕地退后几步，右手按着刀柄，杀气扑面而来，威迫感让他觉得双脚发软，但是他撑住了。  
“汝也和他们一样，知道吾辈的身份后求着要吾辈拯救汝吗？还是说要把吾辈抓回去交给家族，从而获取一大笔钱？”零叹了口气。  
“本大爷不是那种贪钱的人，现在的我活得好好的，不需要你来拯救。”  
“那汝到底要什么？”  
零眼里写满不解。  
“本大爷问你，这个时代已经颁布了废刀令，为什么还带着木刀？”  
“吾辈还有不得不去做的事情。”  
“就凭这把可笑的木刀？”  
“不要小看它，吾辈就是用它来保护汝。”  
晃牙想了好一会儿，想明白零指的是已经处理掉跟踪晃牙的山贼残党，心中虽有不服，但必须承认零的实力很强。  
“这种情况本大爷一个人也能解决。”  
“嗯，也对。”零敷衍着说道。  
“朔间……零对吧？既然解决了山贼残党，那或多或少都和他们有关系，现在就和本大爷一起回小镇录口供，而且……本大爷身为警察，得好好保护你。”  
“吾辈自己能……”  
“吵死了，快点走，这天冷死了。”  
晃牙率先走在前头，怕零不听话又折回去和他肩并肩走，脚印一深一浅，也许是天气太冷，又或许是因为命运，两人靠得很近很近。

“今年的雪下得好大啊。”  
晃牙站在走廊下说这话时，嘴巴一张呼出一团白气，鼻尖冻得通红，远处探出墙外的一枝梅花开得灿烂，点点粉色缀在雪团中。  
“既然这么冷，汝就不要开门喏。”  
缩在屋内的零抱怨道，邻居双胞胎趁着空闲来作客，刚才正听着零讲述他们相遇的故事。  
“也就是说，朔间前辈是朔间家族的继承人？”  
“嘘，大哥小声点，小心隔墙有耳。”  
比起哥哥，弟弟葵裕太显得谨慎，零摆摆手，表示没关系。  
“离家出走这么久了，不怕被发现藏在这里吗？”  
“要是被发现那就糟糕了。”  
“朔间前辈会跟他们回去吗？”  
葵双子你一句我一句的，晃牙完全插不进话，但是一听见这个问题，他立刻竖起耳朵，假装不在意的样子盯着枝头那一块白雪。  
“会不会回去呢……这个吾辈也不知道，”零开始兜圈子，“若是吾辈回去了，小狗会很寂寞的。”  
“别扯到本大爷身上啊，想回去就回去！”说完这话后，晃牙后悔到想死。  
零看着他的表情变化，自顾自地笑了，随后回答道：“谁也不知道未来会发生什么事，至少现在吾辈是不会走的。”  
晃牙松了口气，心情颇好地蹲下来揉Leon的肚皮。  
“说起来，为什么你们会在一起？是回到小镇后发生什么事情了吗？”  
“喂喂喂，你们问太多了！”晃牙又开始抗议。  
“这个无可奉告。”  
“讲故事不能只讲一半啊——”  
今年的冬天变得很热闹，也许春天要提前来了，晃牙扑过去追赶葵双子，忘记现在才下了第一场雪。

在他们交织的人生中，重叠的部分都是美好的，时间会流逝，时代会改变，而他们的春夏秋冬还未结束。

END


End file.
